


Talk does not cook rice

by Happykiss



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: This was either the weirdest dream or, as Jessica considered, her mind finally going to shambles.





	Talk does not cook rice

**Author's Note:**

> A little alternative take on S1E6. Contains Spanking, don't like- don't read.

Talk does not cook rice  
*Chinese proverb

"I said-" Jessica growled, while climbing to her feet and approaching the men on the ground, her boots heavy and sure footed. 

"Enough!" 

The boy really didn't know when to stop. Not an ounce of self-preservation. 

Thinking back a couple of minutes, Jess wasn't sure how their talk escalated so quickly. 

But it sure ended suddenly when Danny's punch had gotten Luke square in the chest and somehow discharged all of his pent up energy, knocking them all over. 

The P.I. still wasn't sure how she had stumbled into the whole scenario of the so called 'Iron fist' versus the 'Hand' nonsense. Superheroes, mythical human keys, blind Ninjas and to make it all into a proper nice shit-cake, there was still the headless dude on the ground. 

This was either the weirdest dream or, as Jessica considered, her mind finally going to shambles. 

Truth was, Jessica never wanted to be part of this cluster of freaks but somehow she seemed to be unable to get on with her life unless this mess was fixed. 

Even though, fighting among themselves wouldn't solve anything. 

When Murdock suggested to ground Danny Rand, she honestly wasn't sure she'd what to think at first. After all, to go alone against their enemies would surely cost the Iron fist his life and maybe even put the whole of New York in danger. But then Luke had also stepped in and tried to talk the kid down but he wouldn't even listen and started to rage against them. 

Or as Jess would put it, he was throwing a full on tantrum that ended with him and Murdock on the floor, grappling and shoving at each other like toddlers on the playground.

Now Danny was still trying to get away, just to prove a point, even though it would surely lead him down a very uncertain path. 

Luke was already up as well, both him and Jessica recovering far quicker, thanks to their superhuman strength but Jess had quickly shot him a warning look. No more reasoning, this had to end now. 

For a split second, she considered just punching his lights out but decided against it. 

Quickly, she grabbed a handful of Danny's shirtfront and hauled him upright. The kid was weak and unsteady like a newborn kitten on his feet and would have tumbled right down again if Jess weren't holding him up. To top it all, the little idiot was trying his hardest to get out of her grip. She gave him a shake, hard enough to rattle his teeth.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" The P.I huffed out an exasperated breath at Danny's fruitless attempts to free himself. The young man might have been trained in martial arts by freaking monks for the majority of his life but Jessica hadn't had a drink in hours and by now her already thin patience had completely run out.

She kept one steely grip on Danny to secure the struggling man and with her left foot pulled one of the fallen chairs nearest to her upright. 

Then, without seemingly the slightest bit of effort she sat down and pulled Danny Rand swiftly along with her, so the kid was placed facedown over her knees. 

"What are you-" the heated question died in the young man's throat as soon as he felt a hard slap connecting with his upturned rear. The first smack was quickly followed by another and there were more to come after that. 

"Ow, Jessica!" Danny howled out loud while he was still unsuccessful struggling against the dark haired woman's grip to get away but she held both his arms with only one of her super strengthened hands while the other rained painful slaps down on his behind. 

"Don't you 'Jessica' me! If you insist on acting like a three year old that isn't allowed to go on a play date, then you deserve exactly what you are getting now," the P.I. told him calmly while still pounding on him. 

The sound of skin hitting fabric and Danny's increasing yelps filled the old warehouse. Besides that, there was utter silence, because Luke, Matt and Stick were watching and listening to the whole spectacle silently. Stunned and open mouthed. 

At least the two younger men were. The devils' old teacher was freely smirking at the kid's sudden plight. That kind of strategy was something he hadn't really ever thought of, maybe it was that special touch and level headedness of a woman that this team desperately needed. 

"I am the immortal - ouch!- Iron Fist. You cant spank me!?" The boy howled again but by now Danny's voice sounded strangely off, like he was trying his hardest not to let on how much this treatment was getting to him. 

Jessica ignored him and raised one of her knees, so the kid's bottom was raised slightly higher, before she started covering the sensitive spot on the underside where legs and butt merged. 

Luke winced at the yelping coming from the young monk. He himself would never have attempted anything like that. Not because he thought that the kid didn't deserve a sound thrashing, no sir, if he ever met anyone that did, it certainly was Danny Rand. No, the invincible man wasn't sure he would have been able to hold back on his powers enough, as to not seriously hurt the young man. 

But as far as he could tell, Jessica was doing a very spot-on job. You could tell that by now the boy nearly had enough but he wasn't screaming bloody murder. Well, not in the case that you would think he was actually getting murdered. If his butt wasn't covered by his - most likely overpriced - trousers, Luke would take any bet that Danny's ass was probably glowing bright pink by now. 

"I'm sorry Jess, please stop. I shouldn't have used my powers against the three of you. There was no honour in it," Danny tried hard to force his voice to keep from cracking but he only managed a thick sounding whisper.

And apparently Jessica thought that he finally has had his fill as well because the smacks stopped and now the only sound to be heard was Danny's erratic harsh breathing and the occasional sniffle from the kid, who was still hanging limply over Jessica's lap, while trying to come to terms with what just happened.

The P.I. gave the dead weight on her knees a small jiggle. 

"You ok?" 

She thought it might not be the most appropriate question to ask someone that she had just handed his ass to for misbehaving but she felt sorry that she made the kid cry. She really wasn't the best for dealing with emotions. 

The young man only gave a little shudder in response and just the tiniest of nods before he tried to push himself off Jessica's lap. It turned out more like a weak roll and pitch to the side and he would have fallen if another hand hadn't gripped on to his jacket and pulled him upright.

Matt still kept his hand protectively on Danny's back.

The blind man didn't need the ability to see the boy's red eyes and to know that this punishment had reached Danny in ways that the others probably couldn't even comprehend. The young man naturally wore his emotions on his sleeve but now it felt like he was alight with them.

If the kid hadn't been too embarrassed to look, he would have seen both understanding and a silent apology in the other man's face. 

"Leave me alone," the kid spat while his feelings got the better of him again.

Usually his moves were graceful and well balanced because of his training but now after the fight, the discharge of his chi and the pounding ache in his butt made him waver again. And as he tried to twist away from Matt's touch, he stumbled and tripped over his own two feet and landed face first on the hard wooden floor.

"He's unconscious," Matt supplied calmly after listening closely for the young man's heartbeat and breathing.

"No shit, Sherlock. We can see that," was Jessica's dry, raspy reply but apparently she didn't see the need to get up to tend to the kid either. After all she had just done her part. 

Luke felt the tension leave his body as he slowly exhaled with a sigh and bend down to sling the unmoving body over his broad shoulders as if he weighted nothing. He liked Danny because he seemed still so innocent in his views of the world and he actually wanted to do good but this was probably not the last time that one of them was going to have to set him straight. One way or another and Jessica had just shown them, in a very hands on way, on how it could be handled. 

"At least he's quiet for now," the big man laughed and the others couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
